Processing resource requests can involve concurrently processing networked-grouping data linked to the resource request. Identifying and processing networked-grouping data is complicated by complex linking associations. Further, traditional static storage of network-grouping data and the complex linking associations may fail to account for a potential dynamic nature of the networked-grouping data and to permit corresponding updates during resource request processing.